Spark in the Dark
by Ciissi
Summary: -Ryousuke x Takumi- One-shot. Sometimes Takumi gets into battles he just does not seem to win. How embarrassing it can be to tell that, No, you DO NOT want to kiss you old man?


**Spark in the Dark**

**Author:** Ciissi**  
Fandom:** Initial D**  
Pairing:** Takahashi Ryousuke x Fujiwara Takumi**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own the anime or manga of Initial D.**  
Warnings:** PG-13 or somewhere there, because of shounen ai and being dense and kissing.**  
Author's Note 1:** Once again unrelated song from the First Stage of Initial D. This time it is _Spark in the Dark_ by MAN POWER. If you like this fic, please review. I would like to point out that this fiction is UNBETAED, so you do not have to point that out to me. TT_TT My English sucks and I know it.

**ooooo**

Takahashi Ryousuke was somewhat stunned. As far as he knew Fujiwara Takumi, the younger racer was a person of very few words and not a chatterbox at all. The person now in front of him could have fooled him.

There were not really many things in Ryousuke-san which Fujiwara Takumi wished to change and none of them was related on the elder Takahashi's fundamental nature. Rather they were habitual changes he wished for. Not that any of Ryousuke-san's habits were really bad or irritating. But concerning the older man's habit of smoking was something Takumi really, really hated and wished to somewhat change. Like now, immediately. To be truthful he wished that Ryousuke-san would quit the smoking all together, but he would have been satisfied, if the other man would have cut down a little the amount of tobacco he smoked.

**ooooo**

In the very beginning today had been scheduled to be personnel's day off of the activities of Project D and so everybody had began it. As a day of rest. When the peaceful day turned into a cool evening, Ryousuke noticed that his little brother's yellow FD was nowhere to find and because he had nothing urgent or pressing to do for his school, he decided to go to the Mountain Akagi to see how the Red Suns were faring now that he was busy with Project D.

It had not taken even an hour after Ryousuke's arrival to the Mountain Akagi when without warning the familiar Panda Trueno drove into the parking lot of the mountaintop, where the Red Suns always gathered. When the white-and-black car arrived the Akagi team had gathered more or less around Ryousuke and his white FC. The appearance of the legendary 86 of Gunma area did not raise as big ruckus as it would have done a few months earlier.

The feelings of the Red Suns were quite mixed concerning the Mountain Akina's 86, but they _did_ respect Fujiwara Takumi as one of the twin aces of Project D. So when Takumi had parked his car further away and approached Ryousuke, the Red Suns made way to him and greeted him accordingly. Takumi greeted everyone back and by name of those whose names he knew. He took a place near Ryousuke like it would be the most natural thing to do, but he did not interfere at the interaction between Ryousuke and the Red Suns. Because he knew that before Project D Ryousuke had belonged to the Red Suns.

As the immediate area around Ryousuke and Takumi cleared, the younger racer of the two began to talk with Ryousuke to affirm the timetable of the coming expedition. Ryousuke answered calmly and apologized how he had forgotten his cell phone to home so that Takumi was forced to drive all the way to the Mountain Akagi to get the information he was interested in. Neither of them mentioned the obvious fact that the expedition was still several days away and Takumi could have simply phoned Ryousuke on the following day rather than coming on the Mountain Akagi today. After all the entire schedule-thing was a plainly see-through excuse for them to see each other on their day off.

It took a little bit longer before some members of the Red Suns came forth to talk with Ryousuke-san and especially to Fujiwara-kun. The Red Suns knew how important Project D and its ace drivers (who, not mentioned, were like superstars with strong fan base nowadays) were to Ryousuke-san and they had had to gather some courage before they dared to step forward. After talking with Fujiwara-kun with some time the Red Suns were suitably impressed about the way the young downhill specialist carried himself and how knowledgeable he was about car and motor mechanics. How much he knew about the rare rotary engines. Someone of the group mentioned how suitable it was that Fujiwara-kun knew much about rotary engines, because both of the Takahashi Brothers had the rotary engine in their car. Fujiwara-kun blushed and muttered something indefinable for disagreeing that he had lot of knowledge at all.

Standing aside Ryousuke followed the flow of the conversation. As usual Takumi was very humble about his knowledge and claimed that he was only repeating what the mechanics of Project D, Keisuke and Ryousuke-san were saying. Ryousuke allowed himself a small, satisfied smile which was almost unnoticeable. Then he proceeded to place a tobacco on his lips and to light it.

It was then when it started and the unreal feeling set over Ryousuke.

Right at that moment when the tobacco touched Ryousuke's lips began Takumi's uncharacteristic flood of meaningless questions and chatter which prevented Ryousuke from smoking. At first he was dazed and stricken wordless only answering by reflex. So it took a moment and two before his confused brains started to work as they usually did. Ryousuke noticed that he was not the only one to be taken aback by Takumi's sudden garrulousness. This was something highly unusual from the normally curt 86-driver. Ryousuke found all this a little amusing in gentle way and very… endearing. Occasionally Takumi really was too cute for a 19-years-old guy.

"Takumi…", Ryousuke finally cut in, placed a cigarette back onto his lips and lighted it. The first drag from the tobacco was as good as ever and for his surprise it also brought a devastated look on Takumi's face. Not that anyone else of those at present would have recognized it as one. That devastation also returned the younger man back to his normal short-spoken, no-nonsense-when-driving demeanor. All this gave a little start to Ryousuke and he followed the gaze of the steel-gray eyes to his faintly flaming tip of tobacco. "Would you like some?" he asked taking a wild guess at about what Takumi wanted of.

"No thank you, Ryousuke-san", Takumi answered politely turning away from the older man and swallowed with great difficulty. He casually leaned over the roof of the white FC to follow the racing Red Suns and pointedly ignored the White Comet of Akagi.

Being ignored by Takumi was entirely new experience for Ryousuke. Usually when Takumi was in Ryousuke's presence, nothing made him to be inattentive for the older man's strong charisma and words. The action of being ignored made Ryousuke think again what had occurred earlier. "You don't like smoking?" he questioned again continuing his smoking undisturbed.

"I… It really doesn't bother me in general", Takumi confessed without turning back to meet Ryousuke and continued to study the moves of the Red Suns. "It's only your smoking that bothers me, Ryousuke-san", he admitted with tiny voice and his body seemed to shrink.

Takumi's explanation surprised Ryousuke completely. He had not anticipated anything like this. "My smoking bothers you? But if I recall correctly your father…"

Takumi turned violently to face Ryousuke-san and abnormally impolitely he interrupted the other one's words: "I'm not trying to _kiss_ my dirty old man!" he yelled against Ryousuke-san's face losing his normally unbreakable patience in seconds. Then he froze.

The entire parking lot of the Mountain Akagi felt like it was echoing from those angry words which seemed to gain more force and volume in sudden silence.

Ryousuke did not notice how his cigarette fell from his suddenly powerless fingers to the asphalt of the parking lot and went out. His mouth did not exactly hang open, but his lips were parted, and his eyes were enlarged. Takumi's upward turned face was whiter than the purest white of a sheet, his eyes were widened even bigger than Ryousuke's and his hand was covering his mouth in disbelief. Everything in his posture told of disbelief towards the words he could not believe had escaped from his mouth. Ryousuke's brains were frozen over from the unprepared exposure and Takumi's body was shaking from the horror.

Ryousuke knew by firsthand experience that Takumi was an outstanding and fast racer. But as he followed Takumi's hastily retreating back, he wondered why Takumi had not told him how good he was at 100 meter dash… Though he probably should say later on something slightly criticizing about the irresponsible way in which Takumi speeded out of the parking lot with his 86.

When Ryousuke finally got his brains back to online again, he dug a new tobacco out of his pocket and with shaking hands he lighted it. For some reason unknown to him the tobacco was not as calming as it usually was and it left a horrid aftertaste on his tongue.

Ryousuke wanted to swear and hit something. He had to be content with throwing away and stepping on the stump of his cigarette with more force than necessary.

The Red Suns around the mountaintop and the parking lot were minding their own business. Only few reddened ears testified that they could not have helped but to overhear Fujiwara-kun's sudden explosion. Because Nakamura Kenta's habit of gossiping about matters and on-goings of Project D, there was not a single member of the Red Sun who was not aware of Takahashi Ryousuke's and Fujiwara Takumi's steadily developing more private relationship. Over the months the Red Suns had learned to accept and even support Ryousuke-san's decision to begin dating Fujiwara-kun. After all Kenta was telling them highly amusing things about those two as they stumbled to form a strong foundation for the sake of the future of the relationship.

"You know, Ryousuke-san", a familiar voice begun, "you two are quite amusing pair." Fumihiro stepped out of the shadows which he had been occupying until then and smiled to his long-time friend. To Fumihiro and the other personnel of Project D what had just occurred was great source of amusement when they were bored and free of duty. It had come to painfully apparent to all of them that otherwise smooth Takahashi Ryousuke-san was a rather dense young man when it came to his star-racer and boyfriend Fujiwara Takumi.

It was so that Kenta was not the only one in the staff of Project D who liked to gossip among the gatherings of the Red Suns.

Ryousuke threw a dirty look at Fumihiro and opened his mouth to remind his friend that he was aware of his 'bad habit'. But before he got that far, Fumihiro's cell phone began to ring. Fumihiro raised his hand apologizingly to Ryousuke and answered his ringing phone. His eyebrows shot up soon after answering the phone and immediately he handed the phone to the black-haired racer before him. "It's Keisuke-san. He's phoning from the foot of the mountain", he explained. "Fujiwara-kun's there with him."

Ryousuke extended his hand and accepted the cell phone. He nodded his head in thanks. "Hello? Keisuke, are you there?" he spoke evenly to the phone although inside he wanted to grid his teeth and to act all around like a brat. It would have not helped him in any way so he refined from acting stupidly.

"Big brother?" the voice of Keisuke answered from the line. "Would you mind coming down here and calming Fujiwara down?" he complained before Ryousuke had time to inquire the reason for calling. "He's fucking dangerous for himself and everybody else on the road, if he won't calm down." A faint snigger was carried to Ryousuke's ear by phone. "Because Fujiwara's upset is _definitely_ your fault, big brother", he informed sounding smug and ended the call.

Ryousuke shut the phone down and returned it back to Fumihiro with small smile. It seemed that Takumi was not too upset with him, if he had made point to stop at the foot of the Mountain Akagi and to make Keisuke phone to Fumihiro. Takumi must have known that Fumihiro was somewhere close by so Ryousuke would get a word that he was just fine and would no drive back to his home until he would be completely calmed down. It warmed Ryousuke as he climbed to his FC and started the motor to be reminded that Takumi _was_ thoughtful and kind person.

It also greatly calmed Ryousuke that his little brother kept their relationship and his elder brother's piece of mind in such a high importance that he took an extratime in informing his elder brother when he thought that Ryousuke had made a mistake. Keisuke did not force an advice about relationships or dating upon his elder brother. Ryousuke knew that it was out of respect towards both him and Takumi. But whenever his brother thought that his big brother had made a mistake in this relationship, which was the most important and cherished of all of Ryousuke's relationships based on dating, Keisuke one way or another reprimanded him that Takumi was different of Ryousuke.

As Ryousuke drove down the Akagi mountain pass, he was once again thankful that Keisuke had never been unsupportive about him and Takumi. He knew that Keisuke's rivalry with Takumi was strong driving force for both of the younger men. At first Ryousuke had been afraid that his and Takumi's dating would affect badly on the younger racers friendship. But there had not been change in any way. Rather their friendship had become stronger.

Ryousuke did not hurry needlessly with his driving. Takumi was not aware that Keisuke had told him to go to Takumi and talk about things. So the young man with steel-gray eyes was not going to anywhere soon or… well… figuratively speaking… quickly. Even with sedate pace it did not take long before Ryousuke arrived to the parking lot of the mountain foot and parked his car besides Takumi's Panda Trueno. As calmly as he parked his car Ryousuke stepped out of the FC, walked to the 86 and tapped the window on the driver's side. When Takumi raised his face, Ryousuke smiled that special smile meant only for Takumi and beckoned the downhill specialist to come out of the car.

There was no hesitation in Takumi's moves as he opened the car door, stepped out and closed the door. Without hesitation he also stepped on Ryousuke-san's side. With bowed head, hair veiling his eyes Takumi sincerely apologized for his earlier explosion at the mountaintop parking lot.

Ryousuke smiled and placing his fingers under Takumi's chin he raised the younger one's face towards his. His eyes spoke of how important it was to him that Takumi showed his true emotion to Ryousuke and there was nothing to ask for forgiveness. Slowly Ryousuke descended his head giving Takumi plenty of time to refuse the kiss.

Takumi countered Ryousuke's over-tentativeness by rising on tiptoe and bringing their lips together forcefully. And when Ryousuke parted his lips and gently licked Takumi's lips, Takumi answered as aggressively as he attacked corners of mountain passes. He used his tongue to pull Ryousuke's into his mouth. Their kiss grew hotter and turned from one to another and the kisses were not the only things that grew hotter as their hands began to wander.

**ooooo**

Well… Whatever occurred later on with Takumi and Ryousuke, the elder Takahashi son had to admit that cutting down on his smoking on favor of French kissing Takumi was a small price to pay. He had to also admit as a medical student that cutting down on cigarettes and eventually quitting would not harm him, on contrary. Kissing Takumi was _without doubt_ healthier than smoking. It was also more therapeutic.

And so both Takumi and Ryousuke would win in the end.

The End

**ooooo**

**Author's Note 2:** I want to point out that I have nothing against people who smoke. I smoke myself time to time. The point is that tobacco and cigar leave an incredibly foul aftertaste to your mouth and kissing a person who has just smoked is… vile… experience. But that is only my opinion. Those who want to through away their money and life by smoking be my guest. It is everyone's own, personal decision. Though I do not encourage underaged persons to smoke. I am old enough to smoke legally. Did I torment you enough? I did? Good.

Again I will write more if I get inspired. And as a side note for those who might read _The Sentimental Feelings_. Updated some song-related matters into my profile.

/ 2 570 words and 3 pages in Word


End file.
